


Slippery When Wet

by Clea2011



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fanart, Humour, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's lost his pet lizard.  To lose it once may be regarded as a misfortune, but to lose it many times looks like carelessness.  Or, perhaps, interfering friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this works. Let me know if the images aren't displaying properly.

# Monday...

 

 

* * *

 

# Wednesday...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

# Thursday...

 

 

 

* * *

 

# Friday...Well, Saturday morning really...

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

# Sunday...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

# Tuesday...

 

 

 

* * *

# Friday...

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
